Let's Play Deductions
by shenaynadine
Summary: Sherlock is bored, Molly is there to entertain him. - Probably slightly OOC


"I'm bored."

I sigh. "Sherlock Holmes? Bored? Nooo that can't be. Surely our _famous_ detective can find some way to entertain himself?" Can you sense my sarcasm?

This has been going on for a week. Mary and John are out of town and Sherlock can't find a case good enough for himself, so he calls me over to his flat, hoping that I will amuse him enough so that he doesn't end up shooting holes into the wall again (Mrs. Hudson's still rather irritated from the last time).

We all know I'm just his stand-in lapdog. Little Molly has no life of her own, so she's always free to hold you over until something better comes along. But I just can't _not_ love him.

"Why should I entertain myself when you're here to do the same?"

I just shake my head at him and remain silent.

The silence lasts for about five minutes until Sherlock's head snaps back up.

"Oh! I know! Let's play deductions!" he shouts. He looks like an overly excited eight year old.

"Sherlock, you know I'm no good at that. I will not let you make a fool out of me for being a relatively normal human being. This is your final answer: No."

He just grins (his mischievous grin that lets you know he's up to something, but he's too gorgeous for you to care) and says, "Come now, Molly, we both know I'll find a way to convince you. Shall we do this the easy way or the… well, or the other easy way? It's not like either of them are particularly hard…" he starts rambling in typical Sherlock fashion.

I cut him off mid-rant, "No is no, Sherlock. Okay? Please just accept it this once and move on. Please?"

He studies my face for a moment before saying, "Okay. Fine. Yes, if that's what you want. I won't push."

Well that's weird, I was expecting him to fight a bit. Perhaps seeing John and Mary together has made him slightly more understanding…? Oh whatever, you got your wish, don't dwell.

 *******20 minutes later*******

Sherlock removes himself from his perch on his usual chair, finally leaving his mind palace and rejoining real life at Baker Street. He strides over to me where I've spent that last twenty minutes, sprawled across the couch reading a book.

He kneels down next to me and takes my book out of my hands, setting it down on the floor. Before I can protest, he's pressing his lips to mine, and my book is completely forgotten.

I wrap an arm around his neck and tangle my other hand in his hair.

I'm suddenly very aware of his body on top of mine and his hands on my waist. He grabs my knee and hooks one of my legs around himself.

If someone had told me this morning that I'd be in this position with _Sherlock Holmes_ today, or ever for that matter, I'd have laughed and had them checked out by a psychiatrist. But here I am.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Sherlock whispering something in my ear.

"If I asked you to do something, would you do it?"

I stare into his eyes and, without hesitation, I say, "Anything. Just tell me what you want."

He just grins and says, "Good."

Then he stands up, walks across the room, and tosses something to me.

I look at him in confusion until he says, "Let's play deductions."

 **A/N: Soooo I was bored last night and this just kinda happened. Sue me.**

 **Anyways, feel free to review and leave comments or criticisms or honestly just say anything. Be sarcastic. Be sassy. Tell me a joke. Vent about your troubles. Tell me facts about yourself. Attempt to tell me facts about myself. Bonus points if you do all of or more than two of the above.**

 **OKAY extra A/N for those of you following my story, For Better or For Worse, I know it's been far too long without an explanation. My lovely, dearest fans, I am so sorry. I got an amazingly positive response from you all because you're all so wonderful. And I have to tell you that I won't be continuing it. Please don't kill me, I love you all. I just had trouble writing that first chapter, so when I went to write the second, I had absolutely no inspiration or motivation. I know it's been like a year already, so I'm sorry about that, too. Please still love me, dearies.**


End file.
